Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out 2
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Similar to episode 17 of OHSHC. When Kyoya is abandoned at the Izumi Shopping Center... again... he runs into Haruhi... again, as well as Kazumi Shirozaki, Mori's girlfriend. Is this a coincidence? What is Kazumi planning for our hosts? a little MxOC


**Well... I thought it would be interesting if Kyoya ended up being thrown back in the Izumi Shopping Center again, like the episode in Ouran High School Host Club.**

**This includes my OC Kazumi Shirozaki, as she is in my other fanfic "A Love For All Seasons" so if you want you can also read that too. I hope this is at least half as amusing as that episode was, but otherwise... PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, shaking the vice-president of Ouran's Academy's High School Host Club as he lay asleep in bed, "Wake up, Kyo-chan! Tama-chan says we're going to the shopping center today!"

"Yes... and like last time, Haruhi and Kazumi-senpai will not be joining us because their influence may disrupt commoner's normal behaviour," Tamaki Suoh explained with a wink and grin, "We can learn a whole lot more about commoner's in their natural environment that way!"

Kyoya Ootori sat up, dark eyes glaring at the host club who was standing in front of his bed, a dark evil aura looming around him. "For your information you idiots I was up till 3 last night sorting out the damage bills that _YOU_ guys seem to cause. If you don't mind I would like to be getting some valued rest," he threatened, flopping back down asleep on his bed once more.

"Kyo-chan's _really_ not a morning person, is he," Honey commented.

His much-taller cousin Takashi Morinozuka looked at the young-looking third-year. "You _really_ have no right to talk," he retorted in his normally deep voice.

"Hey, you still haven't told me what that meant!" he argued.

"So..." Kaoru Hitachiin began while looking over at Tamaki, "What should we do now, Boss?"

"Yeah," Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru's older twin brother agreed, "should we take him or leave him?"

Tamaki closed his eyes and looked as if he was deep in thought before snapping his fingers. "We take him of course! Come on, men, let's help him get dressed!"

In a flurry of flying clothes, the host club got the sleeping vice-president dressed and carried him to the waiting limo outside.

- - -

"Come on guys! Look at all that mass production!" Tamaki exclaimed, dragging Kyoya's sleeping body on his back.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Honey said, "There was really good ice cream on the top floor, remember?!"

The host club cheered, and Tamaki accidentally dropped Kyoya sitting upright against the bench as they marched off, disappearing from sight… again….

Soon enough, the hypertensive evil lord awoke, finding himself in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. He stood up and looked behind him, seeing the very familiar map. "Ah... I'm at the Izumi Shopping Center again," he sighed to himself, "and they left me exactly where they did last time.... Hmmm... I wonder if they expect me to run into Haruhi again to take care of me or something."

He reached into his pockets. _Yep... I'm without my wallet and cell phone... again..._ he thought in annoyance.

"I'm really going to kill him..." he growled, obviously referring to Tamaki. He looked up at the wall clock at the time. 12 o'clock; aka noon; aka _lunchtime_.

Hearing his stomach grumble, he sighed, "I'm not within walking distance of home, don't have my phone to call for a car, and don't have money to use a pay phone to call for a taxi nor to get a car sent," he grumbled, "What are the chances that I'm going to run into Haruhi again.... Hmmm... I'd say, slim to none."

"Kyoya?" a familiar voice implored, and the second-year turned to see Haruhi Fujioka and Kazumi Shirozaki standing a few metres away from him.

_Hmmm... A mere coincidence,_ he thought, _or __else it was inevitable__. I must be quite lucky to have to run into these two - especially Haruhi, again._

He stared at them and glanced at their purses. "Haruhi, I know you must be tired of hearing this, but how much money do you two have on you?"

_Not again, _Haruhi thought in vain, _I thought just once was enough. Hopefully he's not in as much of a bad mood as he was last time._

- - -

"A table for three please?" Kazumi requested politely as they had went upstairs to one of the nicer restaurants.

The waitress bowed, her eyes twinkling at Kyoya. "Right this way," she told them, leading them to a rectangular table, the cutlery set neatly upon it.

Even in his foul mood, Kyoya pulled out Kazumi's chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down, making Haruhi wonder. The last time he was abandoned by Tamaki and the others, Kyoya had openly told her that the rest of the host club knew of the relationship they had with Kyoya as a give-gain (purely business and future-assuring) type of thing. But if that was the case, why was Kyoya always so kind to Kazumi? What sort of personal gain came from it? Was it the connections she had with Mori; being his girlfriend and all?

_Hmm... I wonder..._ Haruhi thought after Kyoya proceeded to push her own chair in for her. Kyoya then sat down next to Kazumi.

"So... what would you guys like for lunch?" Kazumi asked as she opened up a menu, "It's on me. Just... nothing _too_ expensive, 'kay?"

"You pick," Kyoya sighed, "Whatever is it, get us a lot of it. Oh, and save a receipt too, senpai..." He looked positively evil and very pissed off at this point. "I'll make sure that Tamaki re-reimburses you ten-fold."

"Eh-heh..." Haruhi squeaked, cringing away from the shadow-king.

Kazumi's response was gentle laughter. "Thanks, Kyoya, but don't worry about it," she told him.

"No, I'll _make sure_ of it," he guaranteed.

She shook her head teasingly and turned her attention to Haruhi.

"Have you decided what you want?" she asked the younger student.

"Meh, I guess I'll just have whatever you're having," she replied.

Kazumi nodded and waved over a waiter. "Um... two orders of this, and one of that. The large one, I guess. Yes, that will be it, thank you."

He nodded and took the menus away.

"You seem a little ticked today, Kyoya," the third-year commented, "what happened?"

"Tamaki and the rest of them dragged me here while I was asleep. I was up till 3 last night sorting out the club's damage bills," he responded, "It seems they've been causing some trouble lately... ugh."

Haruhi looked a little confused. "But doesn't the club have enough money to pay for that? The expenses can't be _that_ bad."

Kazumi giggled, "Well... that would explain your lack of self-grooming. Your hair's a little messy, your clothes are _wayy_ too casual, you tend to slouch a little more when you walk and you're in a terrible mood."

Haruhi expected him to start ranting about his self-image, but to her surprise, he offered her a smile.

"That's an intriguing notion," he commented, "to you I must be easy to read."

The third-year grinned as Haruhi sighed. "Not at all," she replied, "I think anyone who knew you could tell that you were off today. I know Haruhi for one noticed, isn't that right, Haruhi?"

"Y-Yeah, senpai," she stammered.

"However," Kyoya began, "that may also be because of our last meeting here in the Izumi Shopping Center, considering it was under similar circumstances."

"Yes," Kazumi agreed, "so I've heard. The boys told me, and Haruhi did too. After piecing it all together, my first notion was, 'boy, Tamaki really is an idiot'. However, it seems that your encounter with Haruhi proved lucky for you, Kyoya. Not to mention that Haruhi learned a fair bit more about you. So... I guess it worked out for the better."

"A very intriguing notion, senpai," he retorted, "in its own way, of course. One could say that it worked in my favour. Another could say it worked in Haruhi's. And, well, Haruhi could always say she didn't enjoy having me along, but of course, she has a debt to pay..."

Haruhi cringed while Kazumi laughed.

"Now Kyoya, don't be mean to the poor girl. Pardon the pun," she said, "It's not like Tamaki didn't help her break the vase. After all, according to what Mori told me, Tamaki was the one who made the remark that caused her to stumble."

"That may be true, but you cannot deny that Haruhi Fujioka was the one who shattered the 8 million yen vase," he argued.

She sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot argue that one with you." She directed a smile at Haruhi. "I'm sorry, Haruhi, but I tried. No use arguing with the shadow king once he's made his final argument."

"Ah...heh..." Haruhi muttered uncertainly, "t-thanks anyway, Kazumi-senpai."

Suddenly, Kazumi's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and stood up from her chair. "Excuse me guys, I have to take this call," she excused herself, leaving the table.

Kyoya stared at Haruhi suspiciously before sighing. "There's no doubt you're wondering why I'm kind to Kazumi-senpai, not to mention you've recalled our last visit here in the Izumi Shopping Center and is now wondering what sort of gain I get from Kazumi-senpai," he guessed, "Honestly I would be surprised if you weren't wondering about that."

"O-Of course I was wondering about that!" she protested quickly.

"Oh?" he replied, "And? What do you think the reason is?"

She cocked her head, looking up at the ceiling. "I imagined the reason would be her connection to Mori-senpai," she began, "after all, with their girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, I guess Kazumi-senpai must get to know Mori-senpai's contacts too."

Kyoya chuckled, "If only it was that simple. I'm afraid it's not as simple as you may think. As you know, Kazumi-senpai constantly assists me with the club's budgeting. Even though it may seem like simple help, she is, in fact, a valuable asset to me. She not only assists me with that, but she has contacts of her own. Remember those golden rings she gave each of us a few days after she came out of her coma? In all honestly I was a little surprised myself at how she was able to get those. As I said, she has her own valuable contacts."

"So is that it?" Haruhi replied, "Doesn't seem too complicated to me."

"Well…" he continued, beginning to further explain his reasoning.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kazumi was speaking to Satoshi Morinozuka on the phone.

"So… you've managed to get the festival announced?" she asked happily.

"Yep!" Mori's younger brother answered just as cheerfully, "I've given those friends of yours a call and they thought it was a great idea. So… they're currently setting up the lanterns at the temple. We've gotten requests to set up shops and games and so I think we're going to have a great time! All of the yukatas you asked for are waiting in your apartment."

The third-year laughed. "Well… I'm grateful that you distracted the host club so they have no idea what's going on," she said, "I'm keeping Kyoya and Haruhi busy myself. Listen, Satoshi, I really want to thank you for helping me out. I really couldn't have done this without you."

"Ah shucks," he said, and Kazumi could imagine him blushing, "of course I didn't do this alone. Chika also helped me too."

"Ooh, is he coming too tonight?" she asked.

"Nope. He doesn't want the others, and especially Mitsukuni-sama, to know that he helped you out with the preparations," Satoshi replied.

"Awww… that's too bad," Kazumi sighed, "Ah well… I'll find a way to make it up to him. So thank him for me."

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll take care of _him_. Okay, I've gotta go. I've got some last minute plans to finish up."

"Okay, Thanks for the help, Satoshi. I'll talk to you later," she said before hanging up, speed dialling another number, "Hey Mori. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks, how about you?" he responded in his deep neutral tone.

"I'm pretty good myself. Hey, I was wondering whether you and the rest of the host club would like to meet over at my place later at around… 7-ish," she asked, "do you think you and the rest of the others would be interested?"

"Yeah," he replied, "we'll be there. See you then. I love you."

She smiled. "Love you too," she replied, "bye." Then she hung up the phone and returned to the table, where right on time their food came.

"Welcome back senpai," Kyoya greeted, "You're just in time."

"If you don't mind me asking, who were you talking to?" Haruhi inquired.

"Oh, I was just talking to Mori." She answered, "I'm sorry, Kyoya, but now that I think about it, I didn't mention you. I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Tamaki will remember about me… eventually. For now, let's eat. I'm starving."

- - -

After lunch, they walked around the expo., taking a look at the various products being shown there.

"Hmm… I wonder why melon really _is_ so popular with candy makers, considering all of these packages say that the main ingredient is corn," Kyoya pondered, concentrating hard at the ingredients label of a candy box.

Both Kazumi and Haruhi laughed.

"You really _do_ sound like Tamaki-senpai when you talk like this." Haruhi laughed.

"You look so serious when you say that too!" Kazumi added.

The vice-president smiled, looking at the two young women. "Well, the last time I bought these they weren't half-bad. I believe I could actually enjoy these once in a while." He said, holding his hand out to them, "Now may I please borrow someone's wallet?"

"I'll let him use mine, senpai," Haruhi told Kazumi, "after all, you paid for lunch for the both of us. I'll have to pay you back myself too."

"It's okay, Haruhi," the older student said.

The first-year host shook her head as she went over and handed Kyoya her wallet. "Save me a receipt, Kyoya-senpai. Kazumi-senpai, I know I'm going to feel regret and guilt if I don't pay you back somehow."

Suddenly, a little boy ran into Kazumi's legs, falling back on his rear, tears appeared to be streaming down his cheeks.

He looked up immediately and said in a shaky, sob-like voice, "Oh, s-sorry miss."

Bending down to look into the young boy's eyes as he stood up, Kazumi held onto his shoulders and asked, "Are you alright, little boy?"

"I-I'm okay," he said while crying, "I-I'm not lost… I-I just c-can't find… my mommy!" Now he started wailing loudly.

"Shhh…" she chided, brushing away his tears, "I'll help you find your mommy, okay? What's your name?"

"K-K-Kira," the small child whimpered, "K-Kira Jizurasaki."

Kazumi took Kira's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's okay, Kira. I'll help you find your way home."

Kyoya and Haruhi walked over to them, Haruhi carrying a shopping bag of melon-flavoured snacks.

"Who's this little guy?" the first-year asked.

Kazumi stood up, still holding Kira's hand. "This is Kira Jizurasaki. Apparently he got lost, so I'm going to go help him find his mother. With the crowds in this building, his mother must be frantic." She introduced, bending back down to look at Kira, "Kira, these are my friends Haruhi and Kyoya."

"We'll help you find her, okay?" Haruhi said cheerfully, "I'm sure she must be very worried about you."

Kyoya sighed knowledgably. _She very much has a caring personality like Tamaki's. Except she's a lot sharper and a lot less denser than that bumbling moron._ He thought, smiling at his senpai. _But their hearts hold the same kindness._

"Now where were you last?" Kazumi inquired the young boy.

"T-This way," Kira stammered, tugging on her hand as he led her through the busy crowds, Kyoya and Haruhi following close behind.

When they arrived at the food court, they heard a woman cry out, shouting, "Kira! Kira!"

Kira ran over to his mother crying. "Mommy!"

As they embraced, the three high school students walked over to them with smiles.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kira's mother sobbed.

Kazumi smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we were able to bring Kira back to his mother," she replied, kneeling down to pat Kira on the head while looking at him at eye level. "Now don't you go running off and scaring your mother like that anymore, okay?"

He nodded, wiping away tears. "Thank you for helping me find my mommy."

As the trio left them, Kazumi looked at Kyoya and Haruhi. "Now… what shall we do until Tamaki figures out you're missing?" she asked the second-year.

Suddenly, there was a _ding_ as the intercom went on. "This is a call for a lost child. Would Kyoya Ootori please come to the second floor information desk? Your guardian, Suoh, is waiting for you," it announced.

Haruhi cringed as Kyoya's uncommon temper flared. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh dear…" Kazumi sighed. "That's rather… unfortunate, I should say."

- - -

"Kyoya, you're back!" Tamaki exclaimed as he saw his classmate and vice-president stalk up to him and the rest of the Host Club, "And… why is Haruhi and Kazumi-senpai with you?"

Mori walked over to Kazumi and wound his arms around her waist as hers twined around his neck.

"Hello," she greeted sweetly, giving him a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, still hugging her against him.

Looking at the others, she replied to all of them, "I thought I'd come drop by the Products Expo with Haruhi when we ran into Kyoya. I figure you guys must have come to experience another, ahem, 'commoners' expo?"

"It was the Boss' idea," Kaoru and Hikaru blamed in union.

"Hey!" he protested, his voice quieting down as he realized that those "shady" twins were correct. "Anyway… Haruhi-chan!" he sang, "Come give Daddy a hug!"

She shifted her eyes. "You're not my dad, and no way, senpai," she said.

"Oh yeah," Kazumi said, suddenly remembering something, "Kyoya, Haruhi, you both can come too, right?"

"Come to what?" the first-year asked.

The third-year chuckled, "My apartment tonight at around 7. The rest of you guys can come, right?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni and Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya dipped his head. "Sounds good," he agreed.

"Haruhi?" Kazumi inquired hopefully.

She grinned widely. "Of course, senpai. After all… I _do_ live right next to you," she teased.

"Excellent," she replied, a mischievous sparkle twinkling in her eyes as she pulled out of Mori's gentle embrace. "Now… I'm afraid I cannot stay much longer, for _I_ have to go make some preparations."

"Do you need some help?" her devoted boyfriend offered.

She shook her head, offering him a warm smile. "I've got it covered," she assured, reaching up to give him a quick kiss, "see you tonight. See you all later."

Quickly turning, she skipped away, disappearing from their sight.

A single thought ran through the host club's minds. _What is that girl planning?_

- - -

After Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori got together and went next door to Kazumi's place to get Haruhi, they returned to Kazumi's door, ringing the doorbell politely.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey immediately began sing-calling through the door, "Kazumi-senpai! Please come out!"

Rushed footsteps could be heard, and the door opened, revealing the third-year dressed in a beautiful purple-flowered blue yukata and a large dark pink silk ribbon wrapped around her waist to form a fancy bow. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, allowing a few left bangs to fall and frame her face while her right bangs were pulled back by a flower clipped into her hair. A soft lavender scent drifted around her body.

"Good evening, boys, Haruhi," she greeted warmly. "Come in, please."

"Wow, senpai, you look… gorgeous," Kaoru and Hikaru complimented in union.

She smiled. "Thank you," she answered, "now please, come in for some tea before we get going."

"Going where?" Tamaki asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement like a young child at Christmastime as they walked into the apartment.

"A festival," she said. "A special festival."

Takashi hugged his girlfriend. "You look splendid tonight," he whispered into her ear.

He felt her chuckle against him. "Thanks," she replied just as quietly. As they separated from their embrace, Kazumi went to pour some prepared hot water into a teapot, carrying over the cups on a tray as she set it down in front of them before sitting down herself.

"Thank you," they all chimed.

"Now… a festival you say?" Kyoya inquired curiously.

She dipped her head. "A really, _really_ special festival," she answered happily. "I've been planning this for a while. I got some help from Satoshi with the organization."

"Really? Satoshi?" Haruhi said, her voice filled with surprise.

Mori smiled, as if the pieces of the puzzle just fit together. "So _that's_ why he was unusually busy lately," he mentioned quietly. "I never knew you two were planning _this_ all along."

"Well… I wanted to do something special for you guys, and so I thought of a party," she explained. "But then I realized it would be rather difficult to plan behind Mori's back, so I decided to make it a little more open. So, with help from Satoshi, I planned out a formal festival at the shrine."

"Ooh!" both Kaoru and Hikaru exclaimed, "A commoner's festival!"

She laughed openly. "And I have all of your outfits selected and brought here. I'll bring them out when you're all ready to change before we head off."

After they finished their tea, Kazumi brought out their outfits, handing each one to their respective now-wearer. After taking turns in the bathroom, they all were finished changing into their brand-new yukatas. Haruhi's was a soft dark pink-red colour, Kyoya's a soft turquoise, Hikaru and Kaoru's a respective light blue and orange, Tamaki's a golden yellow, Honey's a light pink, and Mori's yukata was a dark blue. They all had similar soft flower patterns, and Kazumi smiled in joy as she clapped her hands together when she saw the entire Host Club stand together in their new yukatas.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, "let's get going!"

Grabbing Mori by the sleeve, she led the Host Club out of her apartment and out onto the streets.

"So where's this shrine?" Mitsukuni inquired.

"Not far," she replied, skipping along the path, pointing at a row of hanging lit paper lanterns. "See? Just follow the lanterns."

_She must have really planned this all out,_ Kyoya thought as they continued walking. _She's a very bright girl indeed. Not to mention very, very thoughtful._

After they walked up the stairs to the shrine, they saw rows and rows of colourful shops and game stations, many people dressed in festive yukatas strolling around the area, talking and laughing along all the same.

Kaoru and Hikaru leaped up in joy, chiming, "Commoners festival! Commoners festival!"

Kazumi laughed in amusement as Tamaki and the twins began to marvel at the simplest things at the festival, while Kyoya looked interested and captivated. Honey skipped around to look around at all the candy stands and the game stands.

Very gently, Mori spun Kazumi around and tenderly kissed her, his hands running down her cheeks and down her sides before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Hey! Taka-bro! Kazumi-chan!" a familiar voice called.

Both turned to see Satoshi hurrying over to them in a dark olive green male yukata, Honey's younger brother Yasuchika (Chika) Haninozuka following along in a dark yellow similar yukata.

"Ah, hey Satoshi! Chika!" Kazumi exclaimed as the four of them joined up together.

"Chika-chan!" Honey exclaimed, skipping over to them as the rest of the host club joined back up with them. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Shirozaki invited us…" Chika half-lied, considering he helped.

Kazumi rolled her eyes. "Well… since you both decided to come," she sighed in declaration, "the cat might as well be let out of the bag."

They looked at her.

"What do you mean, Kazumi-senpai?" Haruhi inquired.

"Satoshi wasn't the only one who helped me out with the preparations," she hinted, smiling at Honey's younger yet taller brother, "Chika did too."

Honey's eyes sparkled with amazement. "You helped Kazu-chan too, Chika-chan?!" he gasped before smiling widely at his younger yet taller brother. "That's so sweet of you!"

"I only did it because Satoshi forced me to!" Chika snapped back immediately.

Kazumi smiled. "No he didn't," she argued. "You volunteered to help yourself. Argue all you want, whatever the case, thanks for your help." Ignoring the soft tint of pink staining his cheeks, she looked at the rest of them. "Now come on, let's enjoy the festival!"

The host club cheered. "Yeah!"

_A kind girl indeed,_ Kyoya thought with a smirk. _Her brilliant planning skills may prove of use to me in the future... _

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed to end abruptly, if it seems that way. This fanfiction oneshot seems to be much longer than I had planned it to be. Ah well... lol. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
